Tanya's Life
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: How Tanya became involved with Batista
1. The beginning

**I do not own Dave Bautista, Matt or Jeff Hardy or any one else in the WWE**

_flashback_

_I go falling to the ground as Jerard slaps me hard, leaving a stinging mark on my right cheek. He comes running to my side asking if I am ok he didn't mean to hit me he didn't know what came over him and it will never happen again. _

Jerard hadn't been himself lately so I thought I would make him feel good and surprise him with Armageddon tickets and backstage passes. Jerard was a big wrestling fan as was I. He was always saying how he would like to go to a special event as appose to just a regular show. When I presented him with the tickets and passes he was very happy.

Tanya how did you get these tickets and passes?

I had to do a few extra things around work to get them. I had to give up one of our football games and two of my hockey games, but I felt it was worth the sacrifice.

You gave up two of your hockey games for me to see Armageddon?

Yes and I think it will be worth it. I will be seeing all of my favorite guys in action. I want to see Jeff get the world heavy weight title and I want to see Bautista beat Orton and Matt is wrestling Koslof and Shawn will be making his decision to work with JBL or not. So it will be worth it.

Oh so you made it a personal decision for you too.

Well I thought of you first because I love you so much.

I love you too Tanya.

The night of Armageddon came and Jerard was so excited we drove from our hotel to the arena. He kept thanking me telling me that he was sorry for being mean to me in the past and staying with him. I just told him I loved him and I knew that he didn't mean to be mean to me and just to enjoy the show and meeting who ever we got to meet back stage.

As the show went on we both were getting into it. I got one of Jeff Hardy's armbands I was so thrilled. Jerard wasn't at all. He seemed annoyed. When Jeff won the title I was so happy I was in tears.

Jerard looked at me and said it's just a stupid match.

I looked at him and said but I am happy for him he has fought so hard for this title for the last few months and now he finally has it. Why can't I be happy for him?

At just that moment Jeff was coming around the ring slapping every one's hand and he noticed me with tears on my face and he pulled me in for a hug and said I did it. I said in return I know and I am happy for you, and he was on his way. I couldn't believe it Jeff Hardy hugged me. Jerard was upset, I could see it in his face.

When we got back stage we met Chris Jerico first. He wasn't in any mood to talk to fans. He just said hi and kept walking, he wouldn't even stop for a picture. We ran into Rey Mysterio and C.M. Punk and we told them that we thought they put on a great match, and congratulated Punk on his win. Then we bumped into Batista and Jerard took my picture with him. Then we ran into the Hardy boys Matt and Jeff. They were celebrating Jeff's win. Jeff recognized me as the girl from the front row that was crying and that he had hugged. He came over to Jerard and I and asked if I wanted a picture with him. I said yes. He let me hold the belt for one picture.

Wow Jeff this belt weighs a lot, you need to be a weight lifter in order to carry it around. I said laughing.

Then Matt let me hold the ECW title and Jerard got a picture of me with both titles and both Matt and Jeff.

Jeff invited us out to the after show party at their hotel. It just so happened that we were staying at the same hotel so we accepted their invitation.

When we got back to our room Jerard got upset with me and started to yell you paid more attention to those wrestlers than you did me.

I'm sorry I was just talking with them, I didn't mean to (as he slaps me hard across the face knocking me to the floor) I got up running for the bathroom holding the side of my face that was stinging from the slap. Thinking to myself this shouldn't hurt any more, I should be used to it with tears running down my face. With the tears making my face hurt even more I tried to stop crying. Jerard was at the door telling me once more that he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again and to come out we had the party to go to.

How can I go to the party with this mark on my face?

Put some make-up on to cover it and let's go.

We went to the party. Jeff came and got us so we could hang out with him and Matt. It was so cool to be an actual part of a WWE party. Jerard was off talking with Shawn Michaels when Batista came up and started to talk to me. I was totally shocked that he noticed me even sitting there. He asked me for a dance I figured Jerard was busy what the hell one dance wouldn't hurt. The next thing I know Jerard had me by the arm and was pulling me off the dance floor and screaming at me that I do not dance with any one but him and out of no where he began to hit me. Up to this point it had only been slaps but now in the middle of this bar he was beating on me. Security had grabbed him and Batista had grabbed me. He was arrested for assault. I found myself being held by Batista

he was caressing my long black hair asking me if I was ok.

I think I am ok I just hurt all over.

How long has he been abusing you?

This is the first time he has ever hit me, normally it has been just a slap across the face here and there for the last four monthes. I don't like it and I want out but I don't know how to get out. I am afraid to go back to my room tonight because I know he has enough money to bond out.

So don't go back to your room. You can stay with me for the night. I will take you to your room to get your stuff and then you can bring it by me.

Dave that is nice of you to offer for me to stay with you, but I can't put you out like that.

Tanya, it is no problem my room has two beds and I am only one person. I promise to be on my best behavior.

Two beds, and you promise to behave well I guess I can stay then. Thank you so much. Dave you are a life saver.

Now are you sure that you are OK you don't need to go to the emergency room. Some of your bruises are pretty big and dark and those are just the one's I can see.

No I am sure that I will be OK just a little sore. Thank you for being so concerned about me seeing as you don't even know me.

Tanya, no lady deserves to be treated the way he treated you. You deserve someone better. Someone like me.

Dave please tell me that was a joke.

No why not someone like me? I would never lay a hand on you. Sure home life with someone like me is crazy, but then if you wanted you could travel with me all over.

My God Dave you are serious, aren't you? You are asking me out aren't you?

Yes Tanya, as a matter of fact I am. I know you think I am crazy, but I like you a lot. I seen you in the front row tonight and I said if that girl is meant to be mine Lord make it happen. Well here you are. You are my miracle. Do you believe in miracles Tanya?

Yes Dave, I do I just never dreamed it would be you. I always thought of Jeff or Matt. I guess the Lord has his ways of working in strange ways.

Yes he does and I am sorry that you had to endure the abuse to find me.

But Dave that was part of God's plan if Jerard wouldn't have done what he did you wouldn't have been able to rescue me.

With that being said Dave took me in his arms and held me close to his body and assured me no one would ever hurt me ever again as long as he was around.

I just put my arms back around him and held him tight. We finished up our drinks and Dave took me back to my room to get my things and then we went back to his room. I remembered that I didn't have any thing decent to sleep in all I had was a skimpy nightie. I decided to sleep in my clothes. Dave asked me if I always slept in my clothes. I told him no and that it was suppose to be a special night for Jerard and myself so I had a skimpy nightie and I didn't feel right wearing it in front of him. He just said oh OK and asked me if I wanted on of his t-shirts. Sure I would love to wear on of your t-shirts. I went into the bathroom to change and when I came out Dave and I had company it was the boys Hardy, Jeff and Matt. They had come to check on me. To make sure I was ok.

Jeff and Matt you guys are so sweet for coming and checking on me. You didn't have to take time out to come and see me. I am just a nobody.

Matt said you may have been a nobody, but you still matter to us we invited you to the party so that made you a somebody. It made you our friend, Tanya and your boyfriend a jerk. But I hear you are with Dave now. Good choice he is a great guy. You couldn't find any one better well unless your with me.(Laughing)

Thank you Matt I am glad you are happy for me. I am still processing the idea of being Batista's girlfriend.

Dave tucked me into bed and gave me a goodnight kiss. I fell fast asleep, but within an hour or two I awoke screaming. This woke Dave up and he was by my side immediately holding me tightly in his arms.

I am so sorry I woke you Dave, I just had a bad dream of him beating on me again.

Tanya, it's ok I am here, he can't hurt you any more as long as I am around. I promise.

Dave, I am so happy that I have you. I don't know what I would do with out you.

Tanya, I am glad I have you to love now let's try and get some sleep. I am going to stay right here by your side so you can hold me in case you have another dream.

With that being said I fell asleep in Dave's arms and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

When I awoke the next morning I was still in Dave's arms and he just looked at me and said good morning beautiful and gave me a kiss.

I still couldn't believe that I was Dave Bautista's girlfriend.


	2. The next few weeks

**I do not own Dave Bautista, Matt or Jeff Hardy or any one else in the WWE**

Over the next couple of weeks Dave and I spent a lot of time on the road getting to know one another.

One day Jarad caught up with us in Ontario. He was waiting in the lobby for us to arrive. When Dave wasn't looking he grabbed me from behind. I started to scream as he was dragging me out of the hotel lobby. He pushed me into his car and sped off.

He took me to another small hotel and lead me inside all the while I was struggling to get away no body would help me get away.

Jarad why are you doing this to me? I don't want to be with you any more. I am with Dave now.

Tanya, you have made a big mistake I still love you and you belong to me and I refuse to let any one else have you.

I don't love you now let me go and I won't have you arrested for kidnapping.

You aren't going any ware, you belong to me and I will make you see that you still love me.

No Jarad, I don't love you any more. I love Dave and he knows how to love me. He doesn't hit me like you do.

I promise I won't hit you any more.

I don't believe you and I don't care. I love Dave not you.

Mean while back at the hotel Dave is going crazy looking for me. He was asking every one if they have seen me. Then some one told him that they did see a man grab a woman and drag her into a car and drive away. Dave knew this had to have been Jarad that grabbed me. He called the police to report me missing. He gave the police a description of the car that the people had told him the man had taken me. They immediately put out an all points bulliton for the vehicle and me. My face and Jarad's vehicle was all over the news. When Jarad saw the news he started to freak out and told me I was a dead woman.

I thought you loved me Jarad and you weren't going to hurt me any more.

I do love you, but now your boyfriend is causing me problems and If I can't have you then neither can he as he as he started to hit me.

I started to scream. The hotel manager had called the police because of the noise in the room. Jarad refused to open the door. I managed to get away long enough to open the door. The police came in and arrested Jarad and called an ambulance for me. While we were waiting for the ambulance, I called Dave to let him know that I was once again safe and to meet me at the hospital.

When Dave arrived at the hospital he was immediately told what room I was in. When he seen me, he took me in his arms and told me how worried he had been about me and how nothing like this was ever going to happen ever again because he was never going to let me out of his sight.

I told him I was so sorry, that I should have never have wandered off like I did.

Tanya, you shouldn't have to be afraid to go places by yourself. You should be able to be safe.

Dave, I didn't know he was there, until he had me shoved into the car. It happened so fast.

Shhh honey, you are safe back with me where you belong. I promise he will never lay one more finger on you ever again. Let's just let the Doctor get you stitched up and I will take you back to the hotel so you can rest. I need some rest too. These past two days with you gone have been hell on me.

That sounds good to me. All I want is to be held by you and I never want you to let me go. I want to stay in your arms forever. In your arms is the only place where I feel safe.

Tanya, I understand I will protect you better from now on. I don't ever want to lose you again. It was hell having you away from me and not knowing if you were being hurt or not.

Dave it was just plain hell being away from you and having him touch me in ways that only you should be touching me, I hated it so much but I didn't want to be hit, a lot of good that did me. I still got beat any ways. I am just happy to be safe back in your arms.

Baby, he raped you too, I am so sorry. He took me in his arms and held me tight.

The doctor came in and did a rape kit and stitched me up and admitted me for the night for observation. Dave stayed right by my side all night long holding my hand. The next day I was cleared to go home. Dave said that he was taking me home.

What about your match tonight with Randy?

I will just forfeit. We will blame it on the concussion that Randy gave me last week.

But Dave that means you will give up your chance to be heavy weight champ.

I don't care about that. I care about you more. I will get more title shots.

Dave I love you. You are so selfless. You really do love me.

Yes Tanya I really do love you and I would give my life for you.

A couple of weeks went by and things were getting back to normal for Dave and I. Christmas was fast approaching and I was at a loss of what to get Dave. All I knew is he was complaining that he needed new jeans, so I decided that is what I was going to get him. When I got to the store I found out that his jeans were not cheap. I did manage to have enough left in my savings to get him a pair. We exchanged gifts Christmas eve before going to Matt's house for the annual Hardy Christmas Bash.

He got me a diamond heart necklace. When I seen it I just cried.

He asked me if he did something wrong by giving that to me.

I told him no I was crying because it was so beautiful and nobody had ever given me anything like that before and I gave him a big hug and asked him to put it on me so I could wear it to Matt's to show it off.

He opened up his jeans and told me I didn't have to get them for him, they cost way to much.

I just said nothing was too much for my sweetheart and besides I didn't know what else to get you. You kept saying how much you needed new jeans.

He just told me he loved them and went to go and put them on so he too could show off what I got him for Christmas.

Soon we were off to Matt's house for my first official private party as Dave's girlfriend. When we got to Matt's we were having a great time. He had karaoke going on. Dave and I sang a couple of songs and we drank and we had a great time. Every one was so nice and accepted me into their group. I was so happy, because I had told Dave that I was worried that nobody would like me. We partied into the wee hours of the morning before I crashed on Matt's sofa. When I awoke around noon Dave, Matt and Jeff were in the kitchen talking. I joined them by saying how sorry I was for falling asleep.

Matt said don't sweat it you are not the first person to pass out on the sofa and I am sure that you won't be the last as he tossed a picture of Shannon snuggled up next to me on the couch passed out also.

Oh my god Shannon passed out next to me. I barely remember talking to him last night. I didn't do any thing stupid did I?

Dave said no my Angel you were a good girl. We only left Shannon next to you long enough to take the picture then we moved him so nothing would happen to you.

Well thanks for moving him I guess. I don't know what I would have done if I would have woken up next to him. Is he still here?

Jeff said yes he is upstairs still sleeping. Why don't you take the picture up and go wake him up and give him some shit.

Do you really think that I should do that?

Matt said yes I think it would be funny act all pissed off because he won't remember anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Dave Bautista, Matt or Jeff Hardy or any one else in the WWE**

The next morning I took the picture and went into the room where Shannon was sleeping and woke him up, asking him what went on between him and I last night?

He looked at me and said nothing I swear.

Well by the looks of this picture some thing happened. (As I showed him the picture of him snuggled up close to me passed out.)

I swear Tanya you are with Dave, all I remember doing is just talking to you, that is it.

That had better be it because if I find out any different I swear to god I will kill you.

How did you get that picture any ways?

Matt gave it to me.

It was all a set up, don't you see if some thing happened Dave would be the one in here kicking my ass right now. I must have passed out next to you when we were talking and Matt must have thought it would have been cute to take a picture of it before he moved me.

Yeah that was probably it. He can be an ass that way hey.

Yes he can.

Well it serves you right for passing out on me.

I am sorry for that. It will never happen again. Does Dave know about the picture?

Yes he does, he is one of them that agreed that I should come up here and give you a hard time about it. Just get up and come down for breakfast and take the shit they are going to give you like a man. And by the way it was nice talking to you last night from what I remember of it.

With that I left Shannon with a kiss on the forehead and let him get up. He joined the rest of us in the kitchen.

Dave looked at him and said there's the guy who couldn't keep his hand's off my girlfriend most of the night.

All Shannon did was say is well I can't help it if you found yourself one red hot chick this time Dave and for the record I don't remember laying one finger on her.

I piped up I don't remember him touching me either.

Jeff said oh yeah his hands were all over you and you kept pushing him away. You don't remember?

No I don't remember, I wasn't that drunk. I think I would remember something like that. Because if that were the case he wouldn't have had the chance to pass out on me. He would have been knocked out on the floor.

Oh but we have it on video tape.

I need to see this to believe it.

Shannon said I would like to see this video footage also, because Dave would have had my ass if I was messing with her.

Yes and Dave knows I would never mess around on him. So fire it up and let's see it.

Shane has the camera right now so we will have to wait for him to come over.

Shannon said likely story Shane has the footage, Matt you always have your own footage. You are lying there is no footage.

You guys told me earlier nothing happened between Shannon and I and now you are telling me this. (As I took off crying)

Matt told Dave to go get me this was suppose to be a joke on Shannon.

Dave found me in the bathroom crying.

(Knocking on the door) Tanya, open the door and let me in we need to talk.

Why so you can dump me for screwing around with Shannon?

Tanya just let me in.

(I opened the door)

Tanya this is all a joke on Shannon.

So I am being made to feel like shit because I feel like I betrayed you, by letting Shannon play touchy feelly with me for most of the night, which I know never happened.

I am so sorry you had to get drug into all of this, but you did get pretty drunk and when Shannon and you were passed out together on the sofa together the guys decided to have some fun with Shannon.

That's fine but in it all did any one even think for one minute how this would effect me.

We told you nothing happened and you were to go give him shit.

I know but then you said to him about not being able to keep his hands off me and then I started to think I was drunk maybe nothing happened on my part but it could of on his part.

(Taking me in his arms and holding me tightly) Tanya, I love you and I would never let anything or anyone hurt you or leave you in a position where you could get hurt.

Well you should have let me in on your little joke because I did get hurt even though it wasn't directed at me it involved me.

I am so sorry, I didn't even think about the repercussions it would have on you. The guys just let me in that it was a joke on Shannon when they told me to say that there was the guy who couldn't keep his hands off my girlfriend. I know that you didn't do anything wrong. I was wrong for playing their game, again I am so sorry you got hurt in the mix of it all.

Dave, you owe me big time for all of this.

Yes my love I will make it up to you big time. Now let's go back and join Matt, Jeff and Shannon.

When we rejoined the group Matt asked me if I was ok. I told him I am now but how could they be so cruel to me to let me think some thing happened between Shannon and I.

Shannon said so nothing did happen.

No Shannon nothing happened it was all a joke that they thought would be funny to play on you at my expense. Dave I think it is time we leave to go home. It is a long drive back to DC from here.

If that is what you want dear we will leave.

On the long drive home it was mostly silent except for Dave kept saying he was sorry for what happened at Matt's. I kept telling him it was OK and to drop it.

When we got home it was very late and we were both very tired. We went straight to the bedroom and got ready for bed. I told Dave that he owed me something for making me freak out earlier. So we made love, some thing we hadn't done in a long time. He made it very special.


End file.
